


The Q Zone[NightSilver]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Superpower Sex, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: It's date night and Kurt's nervous about something Pietro had suggested.





	The Q Zone[NightSilver]

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend who's obsessed with this ship and wanted more smut, so here ya go bae!

Kurt liked books. He liked sitting in his cozy apartment alone, sipping tea and paging through a good book.

Which was what he was doing right now.

His tail nimbly snaked through the air and wrapped around his cooling tea mug, and just as nimbly brought it up to his lips.

His tail shook a little as he sipped the tea, but he ignored it.

Books are calming, tea is peaceful, there was nothing to be worked up about, at all.

Not like he was expecting someone tonight.

And he definitely wasn't looking up from his book every 10 minutes to check the clock.

Why would he? Was someone suppose to be here 25 minutes ago?

Was the fastest man on the planet who physically cannot be late for anything, late for an important date?

Kurt wouldn't know. He wouldn't wonder about that at all.

Nope, tea and a good book, that's what his mind was on.

"He has forgotten." Kurt sighed, sitting up from his couch, "Or maybe he thinks I do not want to go through with our plan?"

The memory of what Pietro asked of him came flooding through his mind, and the thoughts made his blue cheeks grow dark and feel hot.

It was embarrassing to talk about so openly, well for Kurt it was, his boyfriend on the other hand had a bright proud smile on his face the entire time.

[Flashback 1 week prior]

The couple were catching a bite to eat at a friendly restaurant that welcomed mutants, when the silver haired boy popped his question after slamming down half a basket of bread.

"Next week's our date at your place right?" Pietro asked.

"Ja." Kurt simply answered as he sipped his soup.

"We should fuck again!" He loudly suggested, smiling ear to ear.

Kurt almost spit hot soup onto the table.

"Pietro! Too loud!" He scolded.

The other's eyes grew big as he glanced around the room, bashfully smirking and waving at a family next to their table. The mother glared at him and Kurt while she held her son's ears.

"Sorry." Pietro mouthed, whispering his next sentence, "I was just thinking it had been awhile. Was also wondering if maybe, maybe you'd like me to use my powers during?"

"YOUR POWERS WHILE WE HAVE SEX!?" Kurt frantically questioned.

"See! I told you boys make babies together too!" The little boy at the table next to them exclaimed.

"Eat your food son!" The father growled.

Pietro cleared his throat as he waved down the waitress, "Uhh, check please..."

[End Flashback]

Needless to say, they won't be going back to that restaurant for a while.

But after they left, Pietro asked again.

After a long discussion of what they could do without the silver haired boy splitting his boyfriend in two, Kurt agreed, though, he was still a bit skeptical.

As Kurt shakily set his tea cup down with his tail, a knock on his door startled him.

In a puff of blue mist he was at the front door opening it, smiling as he was greeted by a small bouquet of blue flowers.

"Gluten tog!" 

Kurt giggled as he slowly grabbed for the bouquet, "Ja, guten tag. Though it is night so, guten aband."

Pietro smiled as he walked into the small apartment and closed the door behind him, "Well, there's a reason why I don't speak German and you do."

"I can always teach." He informed, while walking back to the couch, "But you are late! So I am too mad for it."

Kurt scrunched up his nose as he watched his boyfriend zip over to sit next to him in a woosh of air.

"Aww! I'm sorry baby! Don't be mad. I would've been here way sooner, but my jog over to Germany lasted a little longer than expected." Pietro explained, "I couldn't figure out what to get you. So I just settled on them."

"Jog to Deutschland?" He questioned, pointing to himself.

"Yea! Wanted to pick up something special, then I found-"

"Cornflowers!?" 

Pietro nodded his head yes, "Mhm, they're blue and pretty, so I picked a bunch. They reminded me of you because well-"

"I'm blue!" Kurt excitedly interrupted again.

"Heh, you are. You're blue, and so so pretty." 

The blue boy blushed as he put his head down to sniff the beautiful round cerulean flowers.

"Thank you Pietro."

"You're welcome. I am really sorry for being late, though. But I'll make it up to you tonight."

"I-I know you will." He softly agreed.

Pietro stretched his arms out and wrapped one around the other boy, "So what's the delio, man? Dinner and a movie? Or are we skipping straight to dessert?"

Kurt tilted his head, "It's not good to have dessert before dinner."

The silver haired boy couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "It's a figure of speech, babe. Means I wanna get right to the part where I'm getting you into bed."

"Oh! I see." He nodded, face darkly flushing, "Why not eat first? I am going to get a romantic dinner I know you'll love!"

"Ooh, what you cooking for me?"

"Pizza! I am ordering delivery pizza."

"Haha, you know me too well. That's as romantic as it gets."

"I knew you'd be please. Could you call, though? It is always hard for me to hit the buttons on telephone." Kurt explained, looking down at his three fingered hands as Pietro zipped over to a chunky cord phone, quickly dialing the number for the pizza place.

It didn't take long for the large Hawaiian pizza to get there, and before they knew it, they were snuggled together, eating and watching a scary movie.

Kurt had his face buried in his boyfriend's shoulder, only peaking out in 5 minute intervals.

"Aww come on, Kurt! We've seen way scarier things then this. Besides, this was way worse at the movie theater." Pietro assured, flinging his hand up in a dismissing manner toward the small television.

"But it is going to eat everyone there! No shark should be that big!" He exclaimed.

He sighed, "Would you like me to put in another tape? We can always watch Alien or I think I have the VHS of The Hills Have Eyes too. Pretty sure I left it here."

"No, no! This is enough!" The blue boy stated, holding onto the other tight, "I will not be able to go near water for a month!"

Pietro chuckled as he grabbed his boyfriend's face and planted a tender kiss on his dark lips, "I'll protect ya Kurtsy." He whispered, kissing him again, "I'll always protect you."

Kurt flashed him a sharp tooth smile as he nodded his head, leaning in to kiss Pietro back, "Tank you."

The boy's began to ignore the film playing in the background to focus more on each other's eyes and lips, leading into a passionate make out session.

Pietro gasped as a dark blue mist engulfed them, teleporting them both to Kurt's small single bed, Pietro on top of him.

Kurt smiled brightly at his boyfriend's confused face, while he wrapped his long tail around him in a tight embrace.

"I think I am ready for dessert." Kurt informed.

Pietro smirked and huffed out a laugh, "Mm, guess we're done with the movie then?"

"Yes, I want to watch nothing but you now."

"You say the sexiest things sometimes."

Kurt giggled as he allowed the other boy to continue kissing him, those kisses not taking long to trail down his neck, while Kurt's shirt was pulled up.

Once he got his shirt off, the silver haired boy pinned the other to the bed, tracing over his intricate skin tattoos with his tongue.

Kurt started to squirm as he felt the other lick his already hardening nipples. Pietro circled his tongue around the dark small buds, taking each into his mouth and sucking.

"So, are we still doing what we planned?" Pietro questioned Kurt's chest.

His confidence began to shrink, "J-Ja, but I am still nervous." Admitted Kurt.

"You don't need to be nervous. I'll start off simple, then we'll work our way to the advanced." He stated, licking up to the other's ear, to nibble it, "I'll get you all nice and prepared, just how I know you like, go super slow, then we'll be drifting right into the Q zone."

Kurt cringed, the Q zone. The awful name his lover insisted on calling this little endeavor, this quick drift into, the Quicksilver zone. 

Both mutants had long grown accustomed to one another's powers, they openly used them around each other and in public. Every aspect, little quirk, or weakness about their mutations, the other knew about and had experienced more than once. 

But there was one thing they both agreed on right off the bat, no powers during sex.

Why? Because who wanted to be humped so fast they got whiplash and a ruptured everything? Who wanted to be in a warm cozy bed, then teleported outside butt naked?

No one!

Kurt had already freaked out their first time around and teleported them on top of a roof! And the second time Pietro had chafed the poor blue boy's member by rubbing it waay too fast.

Looking back at it again, Kurt felt justified for screaming during dinner, now. There was no way they could go through with this without something bad happening.

The blue boy scoffed, "Ugh, I am sorry, but I do not think I c-can do this. It is apart of who we are yes, and though I do want you to share your all with me, I am afraid this might be a little too much. What if something bad happens again?"

"Nothing bad will happen. And getting teleported to the roof wasn't that bad, was it? It was a nice night and I've never made love on an apartment rooftop before." He stated, an assuring smile on his face as he sat up to hover over him.

"Ok, but what about the, the uh, the... the handjob." He whispered.

Pietro chuckled, "Augh, the handjob fiasco of '86! I didn't realize I was going that fast! But, but, when I put that cream on for you that felt good, right? You wanted me to rub it in faster."

"Yes, you are right. But you will be inside me going really fast."

"So?"

"So, so it will hurt! And, and-"

"Babe, don't you trust me?"

"With my whole being." He answered without hesitation.

"And I trust you. So let's try this." The silver haired boy encouraged, "I have everything under control, sweetheart."

As always Kurt was blinded by Pietro's smile, a smile that could persuade him to do anything.

"A-Alright, but only because I trust you."

Pietro slowly drifted his hands down Kurt's chest in a soothing motion, feeling and watching him take deep breaths to relax himself.

A low moan vibrated Pietro's throat as he watched his boyfriend wiggle a little bit from his light touches, that were drifting over his flat stomach and slender hips.

Kurt was so sexy to Pietro.

The silver haired boy admired the inkless tattoos all over the other's body, the bones he could feel quiver under his fingers, and the blue boy's swinging tail.

It was by pure accident Pietro found out how much Kurt liked his tail to be played with. It's so strong, but soft to the touch, with a whole lot of nerves apparently, nerves Pietro liked to touch.

The silver haired boy gripped the swinging blue tail, hearing a sharp gasp from the other.

"Pi-Pietro!" Kurt exhaled.

Pietro only smirked as he slowly ran his thumb and index finger along the smooth skin, all the way up to the sharp triangular end. He then loosely wrapped his hand around Kurt's tail, stroking it with one hand as the other held onto the end of it, thumb lightly rubbing the rigid triangular tip.

Soft moans and whimpers escaped Kurt's opened mouth, encouraging Pietro to fondle his tail more, until both parties couldn't stand the foreplay and needed more.

Pietro quickly tossed off his own shirt, before unbuttoning the other's pants and giving them a yank.

"Are you getting hard for me?" Pietro asked rhetorically, "You want me to suck it?"

Kurt shyly nodded his head yes, giving his boyfriend permission to pull his pants and boxers all the way off, exposing the rest of his tattooed blue body to the warm air of the bedroom. 

The silver haired boy smirked proudly over how hard he had made his boyfriend, just by playing with his tail. 

With a gentle hand Pietro gripped Kurt's member, loving it's hardness, girth, and tattoos that always felt weird against his tongue.

Pietro slowly pumped his boyfriend's hard on as he bent over to drag his tongue across the head, lapping up a thin layer of precum.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and quivered as his boyfriend's hot mouth closed around his dick, not hesitating to suck.

The sucking was painfully slow though, causing Kurt to buck his hips in need, but Pietro ignored him.

He slowly licked up the underside of Kurt's dick repeatedly, only managing to make the other boy harder and hornier.

Pietro's methodical licks and sucks continued, driving Kurt crazier and crazier, until he couldn't take it.

"O-Oh, kiss me!" Kurt ordered, flying upward to grab his boyfriend's face and deeply kiss him, "Why are you going so slow? It is not like you. Is it my fault?"

Pietro chuckled, "Heh, I said we'd start off slowly, didn't I? I don't wanna be too fast.... Not yet at least."

"I understand then." He said as he gave him another peck, "A-Are you ready to, to f-f..."

"Fuck, am I ready to fuck you now?" The silver haired boy finished with a bright smile.

Butterflies filled Kurt's stomach as he nodded.

"Of course I'm ready. I brought some lube with me, but I forgot the condoms again, oops." Pietro softly informed as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand, kissing up one of his three fingers, "We'll just have to manage without them."

Kurt blushed, "I have a box."

His eyes grew wide, while he shook his head, "W-What, you do? Pft, so what? It'll take too long for you to find them, let's just forget about it."

"Pietro, my love, I can teleport over."

"Shh, shh, it feels better without them, feels better without."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just take your pants off and grab the lu-."

"Way ahead of you!"

In a woosh of wind Pietro's pants and boxers were flying off and in an instant, he was back holding his boyfriend's hand, with a bottle of lube laying next to them.

The blue boy couldn't help but giggle, "Eager as always." 

Pietro laughed with him, but was quickly stopped by a gasp escaping his own mouth as he felt his hard member slip between two of his boyfriend's thick fingers.

Kurt scissored his fingers back and forth, feeling just how hard the other was, while he leaned into his ear, "I-I want you inside me."

"O-Oh, you do? G-Good, great! Let's do this!" Pietro excitedly said.

The couple's lips connected once more, before Pietro was helping Kurt turn around so he could be on his hands and knees. 

He coated his member with lube before lining himself up with Kurt's tight entrance.

Pietro slowly prodded it, preparing his boyfriend for his full length.

Kurt threw his head back and let out a loud high pitched moan as he finally felt the silver haired boy's length start to slide inside him.

Slowly Pietro moved, gripping onto his boyfriend's hips as they both groaned over the constricting squeeze.

"You ok?" The silver haired boy questioned, hands slowly snaking up the other's back.

"Y-Yes. It actually doesn't hurt as much as the other times." He replied.

"That's good. Means your asshole is perfectly me shaped now." He said with a wink, now pushing a tad bit deeper.

Kurt blushed at the thought of his insides only fitting Pietro. It wasn't 2 months ago he was literally praying before they had sex, hoping that he wouldn't be split in two.

Now, just thinking about Pietro deep in him was enough to make him want to cum.

The blue boy started to whimper and moan over his boyfriend's movements. Every thrust that glided along his inner walls so perfectly, every jerk that propelled Pietro's tip beautifully into Kurt's spot, sent warm shivers down the blue boy's spine.

"Mm, Pietro, ahh!" Kurt loudly moaned, feeling the other's pace pick up as he grabbed for his tail, "Ugh! Y-Yes!"

"Kurt, sh-shit!!! Feels so good! Can I, can I-I go faster?"

"P-Please."

It was hard for him not to just go all out from the start, but Pietro wanted to gradually work them into, 'the Q Zone.'

He had been practicing pelvic thrusting without overdoing it, and the practice was now paying off.

Kurt was in ecstasy! 

Pietro was hunched over his back, one hand gripping his shoulder, the other holding tight to his tail, while he humped Kurt deeply and quickly. 

He then moved his hands and brought his arms around the other's waist, hoisting him up so his back was flush against the front of Pietro's body.

Kurt gritted his sharp teeth as his boyfriend gripped his hips once more, forcing himself all the way inside.

"Ohh, ja!!!" The blue boy exclaimed.

"Are you ready? You ready for me to take you?" Pietro asked and Kurt frantically nodded yes, "Mm, ready to get into the zone?"

"Ja! Ja! Jetzt reichts mir langsam.[I can't stand it any longer.] Take me!" 

Pietro didn't hesitate to answer Kurt's pleas, whether he understood all of them or not. His hands fastened to the other's hips even tighter, while he began thrusting in short bursts of jabs, using his powers to make the jabs so quick, his body was vibrating.

"O-Oh l-lord!" Kurt called out, leaning his head back on Pietro's shoulder.

The silver haired boy kissed the other's cheek, pinched his hard nipple, and then nibbled his ear as he gruffly spoke, "You like that!? Feel good?"

"S-So good! M-My whole entire body's shaking!" He exclaimed.

It was like an Earthquake was breaking up the foundation of his body, while somehow still keeping him together.

Pietro was so deep and his dick was vibrating so much, Kurt could feel his bones shake. Like Pietro wasn't just fucking his ass, but his very being.

Kurt grabbed onto his boyfriend's hands and ripped them away from his hip and nipple, "H-H.... Pl-pleee... Hol- hold...ahh! Ugh! Eh! Mm!"

"Y-You ok? You need me to hold on?" Pietro questioned.

"Nein, nein! H-Hold, me! Me! Wrap your arms around me, hold me close."

"O-Oh course."

Pietro quickly wrapped his arms around the other boy, holding him as close as possible, while continuing to thrust into him at an unimaginable speed.

Kurt wrapped his long tail around Pietro while gripping onto his arms, tightening their embrace.

"Du bist die liebe meines lebens.[You are the love of my life.]" Pietro whispered.

The blue boy gasped, "Oh, Pietro. So sweet. Ich liebe dich."

He smiled while bringing his hand up to the other's cheek, "I love you too."

Pietro tilted Kurt's face toward him to connect their lips.

The couple shared a deeply passionate kiss, moaning and groaning into each other's mouths until Kurt had to pull away.

His breaths came out as loud gasping moans while his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Pietro bit his lip and reached down to his boyfriend's throbbing member, knowing by the faces and sounds the blue boy was making, what was going to happen next.

He began to jack Kurt off, edging them both to their climax.

Pietro gasped and gripped Kurt's hand with his free one as they both began to cum together.

Loosing slight control of his powers over the euphoria of their simultaneous orgasm, Kurt teleported both himself and Pietro onto the floor... outside his apartment.

"Shit!" Pietro gasped, "Inside, inside!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Kurt profusely apologized as he teleported them back to the bed, both men still out of breath, "You should let g-go of me. I might teleport again."

The silver haired boy shook his head, refusing to let go of his boyfriend's hand and body, until they both completely road out their orgasms.

Finally Kurt collapsed onto the bed first, closely followed by Pietro, who latched back onto the blue boy's hand.

"Told, told you nothing bad was going to happen. I'm amazing." Pietro bragged as he tried to catch his breath.

Kurt sadly sighed as he regained his breath, "You are, but I still messed up."

The silver haired boy let go of the other's hand to run his own through Kurt's black and blue bangs, "No you didn't, you're way more amazing than me. I liked the thrill of almost being caught while I'm cumming inside you. It's hot."

The blue boy giggled, "Only you would think that."

"YUP! That's why you love me, right?" Pietro questioned.

"Exactly why." He assured with a smile, "Oh! And I did not know you knew that much Deutsch."

"Heh, just that sentence. Found a language book at the library, thought I'd impress you." 

"You did! But you want to know what else impressed me?" 

"Mhm."

"The Q Zone." Kurt whispered.

Pietro slowly grinned, "You like the name now!? Score! Well I'll take you to Q zone every night baby."

"Oh will you? I think I would like that. Just no more asking me about it in public!" He scolded.

"Heh, sure! Deal." Pietro agreed as he let out a satisfied sigh, "I love you Kurt."

"I love you more." The blue boy whispered.

Pietro pulled his boyfriend closer, resting his head in his hair as they both closed their eyes, exhausted from their exciting drift into the Q zone.


End file.
